fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cover Versions
The following list of cover versions was compiled only from the database of this site and Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. To search for particular songs or covered artists, use the search function of your browser (click CTRL-F). Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A * Aerosmith: Come Together (Beatles) 03 June 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Almighty: You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet (Bachman Turner Overdrive) 06 October 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Anthrax: Antisocial (Trust) 10 March 1989 *Anthrax: God Save The Queen (Live) (Sex Pistols) 18 September 1987 *Anthrax: Got The Time (Joe Jackson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Anthrax: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (Live) (Black Sabbath) 03 April 1987 B *Jimmy Barnes & INXS: Good Times (Easybeats) 03 August 1987 (Alan Freeman) *Beatles: Carol (session) (Chuck Berry) 12 December 1980 *Beatles: Crying, Waiting, Hoping (session) (Buddy Holly) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Hippy Hippy Shake (session) (Chan Romero) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Lonesome Tears In My Eyes (session) (Johnny Burnette) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Matchbox (session) (Carl Perkins) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Memphis Tennessee (session) (Chuck Berry) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Nothin' Shakin' (session) (Eddie Fontaine) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Please Mr. Postman (session) (Marvelettes) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: So How Come (No-One Loves Me) (session) (Omegas) 13 June 1980 *Beatles: Soldier Of Love (session) (Arthur Alexander) 12 December 1980 *Beatles: Till There Was You (session) (Barbara Cook, Robert Preston) 13 June 1980 *Jeff Beck & Eric Clapton: Crossroads (Robert Johnson) 05 March 1982 *Jeff Beck: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 04 April 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Beck, Bogert & Appice: Superstition (Stevie Wonder) 20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Alfred Brendel: Mozart Piano Sonata No. 11 (Ronda Alla Turca) (Mozart) 14 December 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Black Arabs: Sex Pistols Medley (Sex Pistols) 09 March 1979 Disco medley of Sex Pistols tracks: Anarchy In The UK, Pretty Vacant and No One Is Innocent. *Black Crowes: Hard To Handle (Otis Redding) 14 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Black Sabbath: Smoke On The Water (live) (Deep Purple) 09 September 1983 *Bleeding Hearts: Holidays In The Sun (session) (Sex Pistols) 26 June 1992 *Blue Cheer: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 06 April 1979 *Body Count: Hey Joe (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Bon Jovi: The Boys Are Back In Town (Thin Lizzy) 27 October 1989 *David Bowie: See Emily Play (Pink Floyd) 22 July 1983 *David Bowie: Waiting For The Man (session) (Velvet Underground & Nico) 09 March 1979 *Eric Burdon And The New Animals: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 13 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) C *Daniel Chorzempa: Bach's Concerto In A Minor (Allegro) (Bach) 11 November 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: With A Little Help From My Friends (Beatles) 18 March 1983 *Colosseum: A Whiter Shade Of Pale (Live) (Procol Harum) 24 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Concrete Blonde: Little Wing (Jimi Hendrix) 20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Alice Cooper: Hello Hooray (Judy Collins) 20 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Cream: Cat's Squirrel (session) (Doctor Ross & The Orbits) 06 April 1979 *Cream: Crossroads (Robert Johnson) 02 November 1979 *Cream: Four Until Late (session) (Robert Johnson) 06 April 1979 *Cream: I'm So Glad (session) (Skip James) 06 April 1979 D *Deep Purple: Hey Joe (session) (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 05 March 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Deep Purple: Hush (Billy Joe Royal) 21 March 1980 *Deep Purple: Lalena (session) (Donovan) 16 May 1980 *Deep Purple: Lucille (Live) (Little Richard) 19 December 1980 *Deep Purple: River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) 02 June 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Def Leppard with Brian May: Now I'm Here (Queen) 08 May 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Derek & The Dominos: Little Wing (Jimi Hendrix) 26 February 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Bruce Dickinson: All The Young Dudes (David Bowie, Mott The Hoople) 21 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Doro: A Whiter Shade Of Pale (Procol Harum) 27 May 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Black Dog (Led Zeppelin) 18 August 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Heartbreaker (Led Zeppelin) 04 August 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: I Can't Quit You Baby (Led Zeppelin) 01 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Stairway To Heaven (Led Zeppelin) 29 June 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Your Time Is Gonna Come (Led Zeppelin) 30 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) E *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Fanfare For The Common Man (Aaron Copland) 12 March 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Hoedown (Aaron Copland) 29 July 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Pictures At An Exhibition (Live) (Modest Mussorgsky) 20 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Romeo And Juliet (Live) ('Dance Of The Knights') (Sergei Prokofiev) 20 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) F *Faith No More: War Pigs (Live) (Black Sabbath) 27 December 1991 *Femme Fatale: It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'N' Roll) (AC/DC) 03 February 1989 *Fish: Question (Moody Blues) 07 November 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Flotsam & Jetsam: Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting (Elton John) 02 December 1988 *Forcefield: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 10 October 1986 *Frijid Pink: The House Of The Rising Sun (Animals) 01 December 1978 *Fudge: You Keep Me Hangin' On (Supremes) 18 July 1980 G *Gamma: Something In The Air (Thunderclap Newman) 03 October 1980 *Ian Gillan Band: Child In Time (Live) (Deep Purple) 16 June 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Gillan: New Orleans (Gary U.S. Bonds) 23 January 1987 *Gillan: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 19 October 1979 *Gillan: We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Traditional) 19 December 1980 *Girlschool: Race With The Devil (Live) (Gun) 07 November 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Gorky Park: My Generation (Live) (Who) 27 October 1989 *Gothic Slam: Thunder And Lightning (Thin Lizzy) 24 November 1989 *Grave Digger: School's Out (Alice Cooper) 31 May 1985 *Great White: I Don't Need No Doctor (Ray Charles) 12 February 1988 *Great White: Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Ian Hunter) 04 August 1989 *Great White: Red House (Jimi Hendrix) 05 December 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Guns N' Roses: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan) 07 October 1988 *Guns N' Roses: Whole Lotta Rosie (Live) (AC/DC) 06 January 1989 H * Hawkwind with Samantha Fox: Gimme Shelter (Rolling Stones) 03 April 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Jeff Healey Band: When The Night Comes Falling From The Sky (Bob Dylan) 01 December 1989 *Jeff Healey Band: While My Guitar Gently Weeps (Beatles) 13 October 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Jimi Hendrix: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 26 August 1978 (Alan Freeman) *Jimi Hendrix: Hey Joe (session) (Leaves) 25 May 1979 *Jimi Hendrix: Hooch Coochie Man (session) (Willie Dixon, Muddy Waters) 25 May 1979 *Jimi Hendrix: Hound Dog (session) (Elvis Presley) 08 February 1980 *Jimi Hendrix: Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) 05 January 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (Live) (John Stafford Smith) 29 October 1988 (Night Rockin') *Jimi Hendrix: Sunshine Of Your Love (session) (Cream) 25 May 1979 *Jimi Hendrix: Wild Thing (Live) (Troggs) 03 February 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Steve Hillage: Hurdy Gurdy Man (Live) (Donovan) 02 February 1979 *Hindu Love Gods: Raspberry Beret (Prince) Summer 1996 (Alan Freeman) *Humble Pie: I Don't Need No Doctor (Live) (Ray Charles) 04 April 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Humble Pie: We Can Work It Out (Beatles) 06 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) I *Iron Maiden: Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter (Bruce Dickinson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) The song was originally recorded and released in 1989 by singer Bruce Dickinson for the soundtrack to A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, but bassist Steve Harris liked it so Iron Maiden rerecorded it. It is the only UK number-one single for the band to date, in spite of the fact that it received very little airplay on the BBC. *Iron Maiden: Rainbow's Gold (Beckett) 22 November 1985 J *Joan Jett: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (AC/DC) 17 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Steve Jones With Axl Rose: I Did U No Wrong (Sex Pistols) 02 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Judas Priest: Better By You Better Than Me (Spooky Tooth) 06 May 1978 (Alan Freeman) *Judas Priest: Diamonds And Rust (Joan Baez) 05 April 1991 *Judas Priest: Green Manalishi (Fleetwood Mac) 07 September 1979 *Judas Priest: Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) 08 April 1988 K *Henry Kaiser Band: Are You Experienced? (Jimi Hendrix) 10 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Keel: Because The Night (Patti Smith Group) 25 April 1986 *Nigel Kennedy: 1st Movement (Allegro Non Molto) (Vivaldi) 09 September 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Nigel Kennedy: 2nd Movement (Adagio) (Vivaldi) 09 September 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Nigel Kennedy: Concerto No.2 In G Minor 'L'Estate' RV315 (Vivaldi) 14 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Nigel Kennedy: Spring (Vivaldi) 16 March 1990 *Nigel Kennedy: The Last Movement (Presto) (Vivaldi) 09 September 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Kiss: God Gave Rock 'N' Roll To You (Argent) 06 July 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Krokus: American Woman (Guess Who) 20 June 1986 *Krokus: School's Out (Alice Cooper) 02 May 1986 L *Laibach: Sympathy For The Devil (Rolling Stones) 10 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Bring It On Home (Sonny Boy Williamson) 29 November 1996 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Dazed And Confused (session) (Jake Holmes) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: Gallow's Pole (Leadbelly) 30 March 1984 (Friday Night Connection) *Led Zeppelin: I Can't Quit You Baby (session) (Otis Rush) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: In My Time Of Dying (Bob Dylan) 21 August 1981 *Led Zeppelin: Nobody's Fault But Mine (Blind Willie Johnson) 03 January 1977 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Trampled Under Foot ('Terraplane Blues') (Robert Johnson) 27 February 1987 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues (session) (Robert Johnson) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: When The Levee Breaks (Kansas Joe McCoy, Memphis Minnie) 15 June 1979 *Led Zeppelin: You Shook Me (session) (Muddy Waters) 02 February 1979 *John Lennon: Stand By Me (Ben E. King) 22 April 1975 (Alan Freeman) *Life Of Agony: Tangerine (Led Zeppelin) 12 September 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Little Angels: Gimme Shelter (Rolling Stones) 02 April 1993 *London Symphony Orchestra And The Royal Choral Society: Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) 16 July 1977 (Alan Freeman) *London Symphony Orchestra: Hey Joe (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 27 April 1979 *London Symphony Orchestra Featuring The Royal Choral Society: Pinball Wizard (Who) 19 August 1978 (Alan Freeman) M *Mama's Boys: Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder) 29 January 1988 *Marillion: Sympathy (Rare Bird) 16 May 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Frank Marino & Mahogany Rush: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 01 May 1981 *McCoy: Oh Well ! (Fleetwood Mac) 14 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *John McEnroe And The Full Metal Rackets: Rock And Roll (Led Zeppelin) 22 June 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Megadeth: Anarchy In The UK (Sex Pistols) 12 February 1988 *Megadeth: No More Mr Nice Guy (Alice Cooper) 13 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Megadeth: These Boots (Live) (Nancy Sinatra) 24 April 1987 *Metallica: Crash Course In Brain Surgery (Budgie) 31 July 1987 *Metallica: Last Caress / Green Hell (Misfits) 23 September 1988 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Mission: Dream On (Aerosmith) 29 July 1988 *Gary Moore Featuring Albert King: Pretty Woman (Albert King) 16 March 1990 *Motley Crue: Helter Skelter (Live) (Beatles) 30 May 1986 *Motley Crue: Jailhouse Rock (Live) (Elvis Presley) 27 October 1989 *Motley Crue: Smokin' In The Boys' Room (Brownsville Station) 16 August 1985 *Motley Crue: Teaser (Tommy Bolin) 27 October 1989 *Motorhead: Hellraiser (Live) (Ozzy Osbourne) 31 July 1992 *Motorhead: Louie Louie (session) (Kingsmen) 20 May 1983 *Motorhead: Motorhead (Hawkwind) 25 February 1978 (Alan Freeman) *Mr Bean And Smear Campaign: (I Want To Be) Elected (Alice Cooper) 28 March 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Mr Big: Baba O'Riley (Live) (Who) 27 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) N *Nazareth: Love Hurts (Everly Brothers) 02 April 1993 *Nuclear Assault: Ballroom Blitz (Sweet) 28 September 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Nuclear Assault: Good Times Bad Times (Led Zeppelin) 30 June 1989 O *Onslaught: Let There Be Rock (AC/DC) 23 October 1987 *Outlaws: Freeborn Man (Live) (Keith Allison) 29 May 1987 *Outlaws: Hollywood Paradise (Live) (Henry Paul Band) 29 May 1987 *Ozzy Osbourne: Children Of The Grave (Black Sabbath) 26 November 1982 *Ozzy Osbourne: Iron Man (Live) (Black Sabbath) 08 January 1988 *Ozzy Osbourne: Paranoid (Live) (Black Sabbath) 08 January 1988 *Ozzy Osbourne: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 27 October 1989 *Ozzy Osbourne: War Pigs (Live) (Black Sabbath) 27 October 1989 P *Jimmy Page & Robert Plant: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) 06 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Parker: Black Dog (Led Zeppelin) 05 December 1986 *Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers: So You Want To Be A Rock & Roll Star (Byrds) 03 January 1986 *Poison: Your Mama Don't Dance (Loggins And Messina) 27 May 1988 Q *Queensryche: Scarborough Fair (Simon & Garfunkel) 21 September 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Quireboys: Brother Louie (Hot Chocolate) 30 January 1993 (Alan Freeman) R *Raven + Udo: Born To Be Wild (Steppenwolf) 05 August 1983 *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder) 20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Rock Against Repatriation: Sailing (Rod Stewart) 03 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Rock Aid Armenia: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 24 November 1989 *Rods: Communication Breakdown (Led Zeppelin) 06 February 1987 *Rolling Stones: Can I Get A Witness (Marvin Gaye) 21 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Rolling Stones: Wild Horses (Flying Burrito Brothers) 23 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Royal Philharmonic Orchestra With Mike Oldfield Conducted By David Bedford: The Orchestral Tubular Bells ('Tubular Bells') (Mike Oldfield) 01 February 1975 (Alan Freeman) S *Sacred Reich: War Pigs (Live) (Black Sabbath) 15 September 1989 *Santana: Black Magic Woman (Fleetwood Mac) 16 May 1980 *Saxon: Ride Like The Wind (Christopher Cross) 26 February 1988 *Scatterbrain: Sonata #11 (Rondo Alla Turca) (Mozart) 14 December 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Scorpions: I Can't Explain (Who) 27 October 1989 *Bob Seger And The Silver Bullet Band: Nutbush City Limits (Ike & Tina Turner) 14 October 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Sepultura: Orgasmatron (Motorhead) 30 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Skid Row: Cold Gin (Kiss) 29 May 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Skid Row: Delivering The Goods (Judas Priest) 07 August 1992 *Skid Row: Holidays In The Sun (Sex Pistols) 27 October 1989 *Skid Row: Psycho Therapy (Live) (Ramones) 29 May 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Skyclad: Emerald (session) (Thin Lizzy) 18 September 1992 *Slayer: Dissident Aggressor (Judas Priest) 26 August 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Snafu: Hard To Handle (session) (Otis Redding) 06 March 1981 *Soundgarden: Can You See Me (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 10 July 1992 *Soundgarden: Come Together (Beatles) 07 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Soundgarden: I Can't Give You Anything (session) (Ramones) 10 July 1992 *Soundgarden: I Don't Care About You (session) (Fear) 10 July 1992 *Soundgarden: Homicidal Suicidal (session) (Budgie) 10 July 1992 *Spirit: Hey Joe (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 22 August 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Stone: Final Cuntdown ('Final Countdown') (Europe) 29 July 1988 T *Andy Taylor: Lola (Kinks) 06 October 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Thunder: Gimme Some Lovin' (Spencer Davis Group) 07 July 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Thunder: With A Little Help From My Friends (Beatles) 15 August 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Tormé: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 08 November 1985 *Pat Travers: Born Under A Bad Sign (Albert King) 05 May 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Pat Travers: The Fifth (Beethoven) 22 July 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Twisted Sister: Leader Of The Pack (Shangri-Las) 03 January 1986 *Tygers Of Pan Tang: Love Potion No. 9 (Clovers) 06 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Type O Negative: Cinnamon Girl (Neil Young) 13 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Summertime Blues (session) (Eddie Cochran) 22 October 1982 *Tysondog: School's Out (Alice Cooper) 20 June 1986 U *Uriah Heep: Hold Your Head Up (Argent) 22 April 1989 (Alan Freeman) V *Van Halen: You Really Got Me (Kinks) 22 November 1985 *'Various Artists': Give Peace A Chance (Live) (Plastic Ono Band) 27 October 1989 *'Various Artists': Hound Dog (Live) (Big Mama Thornton, Elvis Presley) 27 October 1989 *'Various Artists': Rock And Roll (Live) (Led Zeppelin) 27 October 1989 *Sid Vicious: Stepping Stone (Monkees) 17 June 1988 *Voivod: Astronomy Domine (Pink Floyd) 25 November 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Vow Wow: Helter Skelter (Beatles) 05 February 1988 W *W.A.S.P.: I Don't Need No Doctor (Ray Charles) 24 October 1986 *W.A.S.P.: The Real Me (Who) 14 April 1989 *Roger Waters: Another Brick In The Wall (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Brain Damage (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Eclipse (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Have A Cigar (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Money (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Nobody Home (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Welcome To The Machine (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Roger Waters: Wish You Were Here (Live) (Pink Floyd) 25 April 1986 *Whitesnake: Ain't No Love In The Heart Of The City (Bobby Bland) 27 April 1979 *Who: Shakin' All Over (Live) (Johnny Kid & The Pirates) 31 October 1980 *Who: Summertime Blues (Live) (Eddie Cochran) 12 December 1986 *Wendy O. Williams & Lemmy: Stand By Your Man (Tammy Wynette) 19 April 1985 X * Xentrix: Ghostbusters (session) (Ray Parker Jr) 19 January 1990 Y *Yes: Everydays (session) (Buffalo Springfield) 12 December 1980 *Yes: No Opportunity Necessary, No Experience Needed (Richie Havens) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Neil Young: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 21 August 1993 (Alan Freeman) Z *Frank Zappa: Purple Haze (Live) (Jimi Hendrix) 06 April 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Frank Zappa: Stairway To Heaven (Live) (Led Zeppelin) 02 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Frank Zappa: Whipping Post (Allman Brothers Band) 19 October 1984 *ZZ Top: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 29 January 1982 References Category:Lists